


The Obsessive Haunting of Daniel Fenton

by SigiMario



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Danny Phantom
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Non-Canonical World Building, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pseudoscience, The Ghoul Boys (Buzzfeed Unsolved)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigiMario/pseuds/SigiMario
Summary: "Amity Park natives have reported “ghost attacks” throughout the city over the months, wherein ghosts would try to claim Amity Park as their territory. The leading champion, and subject of today’s video, is none other than city's resident superhero, and his name… is Danny Phantom."
Comments: 36
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is the first fic I've posted in years. I used to write when I was in, like, the seventh grade, but I kinda fell off of it. I've been writing a lot of drabbles during quarantine, so I figured I might as well touch them up and post them somewhere. Any constructive criticism would be appreciated, but go easy on me, I'm a bit rusty.

“This week on a special episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, we investigate the strange case of Daniel Fenton as part of our ongoing investigation into the question, ‘Are ghosts real?’. This episode is very interesting because this is one of the few times we make a house-call, and probably the only time we can talk to the most well-researched scientists on the subject of ghosts.”

R: How do you feel about this case? I think you’re gonna like it.

S: I am… intrigued. I’ve done my own research and I think… if _any_ case would convince me that ghosts are real, it would be this one. 

R: So it’s all riding on this?

S: Yes, if you fail here, I will laugh at you and mock you forever. 

R: Well. Let’s get started. 

_Daniel Fenton was your average fourteen year old boy, except for the fact that he was born to Doctors Jack and Maddie Fenton, the two most well-researched paranormal scientists in the world. In the late 80s during their time at the University of Wisconsin-Madison, Jack and Maddie -- along with their then-friend Vladimir Masters --_

S: Vlad Masters, like, the billionaire? 

R: Yeah, they were all friends at the time.

_\-- were working on a prototype for a machine that would open a rift between our dimension and another one: The Ghost Zone. The Ghost Zone is the proposed home of spirits. Jack, Maddie, and Vlad were trying to breach into it. Due to a critical malfunction, Masters was exposed to a raw form of ectoplasm, the substance that supposedly makes up ghosts and The Ghost Zone as a whole. He was diagnosed with what would later be described as “Ecto-Acne” and quarantined. Jack and Maddie lost contact with Vlad due to this quarantine and eventually grew apart from him and closer together._

_They became the world’s leading experts on the paranormal entities known as “ghosts” and developed all sorts of machines and technologies to capture, study, and contain them. They eventually got married and had two children, a daughter named Jasmine and a son, Daniel._

_When Danny was fourteen, his parents were developing a full-scale portal to The Ghost Zone, but it didn’t work. Danny went into the broken portal after his parents had given up for the night and activated it… with him inside. His body was exposed to the same ectoplasm that infected Vlad Masters, but also several thousand volts of electricity. By all accounts, Danny should have been dead._

S: And this is the part where he starts noticing all the spooky stuff?

R: Yes, this is the part where he starts notic-

S: Doesn’t that seem a little, like -- I mean he was shocked with several thousand volts! Couldn’t that explain the, uh, the spooky sightings?

R: It would -- I’d -- normally I’d agree with you, but the fact that, as you’ll see later on, it isn’t just him seeing this stuff -- there’s too much to ignore. 

S: Okay, carry on. 

_Miraculously, Danny survived with minor injuries, and the portal was activated. Danny was rushed to a hospital, but made a full recovery within days. He was discharged and was allowed to return home. It was at this point that the city of Amity Park, Illinois began to notice strange events. Even residents of the town who had never interacted with the Fenton family reported seeing spectral phenomena such as relatives recently deceased and animalistic spirits._

_The town became a hub of paranormal activity and blamed their many, many different accidents and destruction of property on the ghosts. Jack and Maddie Fenton have been providing the local law enforcement with their experimental ghost tech for free, hoping that they could eradicate the threat for good._

_Quickly, a certain subset of these ghostly visitors became more and more prevalent, such as Skulker, reportedly a haunted cybernetic suit of armor, and other ghosts, like the spirit of a warehouse employee who calls himself the Box Ghost._

S: Fucking- what?

R: Oh, yeah, trust me there’s - there’s lots of … unique, sort of, cartoony ghosts that people have reported. 

S: There’s more?

_Amity Park natives have reported “ghost attacks” throughout the city over the months, wherein ghosts would try to claim Amity Park as their territory. The leading champion, and subject of today’s video, is none other than the city’s resident superhero, and his name… is Danny Phantom._

_Phantom was first sighted a few short months after Danny Fenton’s accident. Something not lost on most residents is the eerie similarities between the two. Phantom has white hair and green eyes, but for the most part, he looks exactly like Danny Fenton. He supposedly even sounds the same, save for an ethereal quality that ghost voices have._

_At one point, a skeletal ghost warden and his army of ghosts possessed the entire town of Amity Park. This was the first mass invasion of ghosts the town had seen. Apparently trying to combat the invasion, Phantom attacked the mayor and the Fentons. The mayor claimed he was possessed, but the Fentons say they weren’t._

_Other events include Phantom being mind controlled by a mystical arcane orb in the possession of one Frederich Isak Showenhower and being forced to commit petty theft, the teens of Casper High School all briefly being infected with ghost abilities, and all the adults of the parents being hypnotized into abandoning their children._

S: I retract my earlier statement. 

R: About - about believing in the, uh-

S: Yeah, this is just, uh, insane. I - I can’t imagine a world where ghosts just kind of - “Sorry I’m late for work, boss, ghost fight downtown!” You know? It - It’s too insane. I’m also noticing a theme here, where the, uh - there’s a group of people who all experience something and then they say “Oh, it’s just the ghosts.” I’m not buying it. 

R: I’m glad you said that. I had doubts too, because who the fuck would blame ghosts on like, all the parents just “Yeah, I’m out of here”? But I found something more insane. 

S: Oh, I’m excited now. 

_This all came to a head when the entire town of Amity Park vanished one day._

_Reports from inside the town claim they were all pulled into The Ghost Zone, the realm of spirits. Government officials refused to comment on the issue, but the fact remains that for a brief amount of time, Amity Park stopped existing in our world. This has led to a massive cover-up by the government, not giving any actual explanation of what occurred on this day._

_The town’s residents say that Phantom stole an experimental exosuit from the Fenton family and officially named himself Danny Phantom. Apparently, he flew into the Ghost Zone and shortly after that, the town returned back to our plane of existence. Afterwards, the government gave Amity Park an enormous grant to rebuild their city and supposedly told the citizens to not leave Amity Park or talk about what happened until otherwise permitted. Luckily for us, people in the city told everyone over social media what they experienced._

R: I just - it’s insane that the town says this crazy thing happened, the government doesn’t deny it, and - I mean, the fuckin’- The fucking city disappeared! Like, for a good amount of time, there was just a crater there!

S: I - I don’t know. I’m still hung up on the whole superhero and robot gimmick. 

R: Okay, even if you don’t like, buy that, you have to admit that something incredible happened to the town that day.

S: I- uh, _maybe_. Maybe.

_Now that we’ve covered the basic timeline of these events, Shane and I are actually going to visit the house of Doctors Maddie and Jack Fenton to try and get some answers. We will also be recording and hope we can catch a ghost fight in progress._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for all the love on chapter one! I'll try to keep updating as time goes on, but this is just a hobby and I'm not really too deeply invested yet. I do want to deliver to those of you who want more, so I'll try to be more dedicated than I have been between the first and second chapter.

“It’s, uh, it’s a nice place, so far.”

The city was actually pretty industrial, as places go. Shane would have thought that only a smaller, more rural part of Illinois could have gotten away with the whole ghost shtick, but Amity Park was a sprawling city with towering skyscrapers and a shoreline that gave a great view of Lake Michigan. The city was roughly an hour from Shane’s hometown. Something about that made Shane’s chest constrict. Even though he was sure this whole thing was baloney, he didn’t like the fact that it was so close to where he grew up. 

The two ghoul boys had just entered the city and could finally start filming the local sights. Shane was at the wheel, so Ryan got to struggle with his pack to find their small handheld recorder. He turned it on and pointed it out the passenger’s side window. 

“Alright, we’ve just made it into Amity Park, I’ve got a good feeling about this one,” he said into the device. Ryan pulled the camera back and pointed it at Shane, “How about you?”

“I’m just hoping to see some robots, now that’d be cool.”

Ryan scoffed and muttered, “Yeah, you would think that.”

They turned a corner and were greeted with an eyesore. It looked like a building being swallowed up by a mechanical monster. The plain brick building was dwarfed by the gigantic UFO looking Ops Center precariously balanced atop its roof. The greatest part, however, was the silver, orange, and neon green FentonWorks sign.

“Oh my god,” Shane laughed, “this is sick.”

“This is the, uh, home? I guess, of Doctors Jack and Maddie Fenton, the two leading experts in ectobiology and paranormal sciences. They’ve agreed to see us and talk about their lives as ghost hunters and researchers.”

“Wait, they’re hunters too? I thought they were just, like, scientists.” 

“I mean, I don’t,” Ryan started, but paused. “I’m not entirely sure why, but they said they were both.” 

Shane hummed. “Weird.” 

Shane pulled the van up to the curb just underneath the FentonWorks sign. He glanced out the window and noticed the sign was made primarily of metal, held to the building with thin metal rods poking into it. Maybe Shane was crazy, but he could have _sworn_ he heard the rods groan with the weight of the sign. He pulled the car forward a few feet, just to be safe. 

Apparently feeling just as apprehensive, Ryan turned to face Shane and murmured, “Good call.”

He turned back towards the building and aimed the camera at it. Shane unbuckled and packed up his equipment while Ryan delivered more exposition on the Fenton family and Amity Park. He exited the van, Ryan leaving at the same time. Shane looked into the camera and whispered, “If these guys can’t convince me of ghosts, the Boogaras are toast!”

Ryan shoved him away from the camera and walked up towards the door. “Alright, we’re gonna go in, I guess. Future historians will mark this as the sight that Shane officially became a true believer.”

Shane rolled his eyes and rapped on the door. There were a few short screams from inside, followed by what sounded like plates crashing and metal scraping against metal. Ryan’s eyes went wide as he laughed. 

“Jesus, is - are they okay?” he asked. Shane smirked and opened his mouth to reply, but the door swung open, revealing a lot of…

...orange.

The man, Jack Fenton, was easily seven feet tall, looking down at even Shane. He was nearly as wide as he was long, wearing out a bright orange jumpsuit with more pockets than Shane could count. Jack bellowed out a greeting, “Hello! I’m Jack Fenton! You’re here to talk about ghosts?”

Shane could only gape in shock. Ryan stammered out a confirmation and Jack ushered them in. Ushered, as in, practically lifted poor Ryan off the ground as he dragged him into the threshold.

“Jack, careful!” From the living room, a woman in a teal jumpsuit chastised Jack for his rough treatment of the Unsolved host. She turned to face Ryan and flashed a big grin. “Hello, I’m Doctor Maddie Fenton, I’m so glad you could join us!”

“I’m, uh, I’m Ryan Bergara and this is my co-host, uh, Shane Madej.”

“Yeah, it’s a pleasure,” Shane choked out. He kept stealing glances at Jack, clearly not used to looking _up_ at someone. “Uh, do you want to jump into the, um, the interview right away or…”

Jack nodded vigorously, “Absolutely! I’ve been waiting all week to talk about this! Maddie and I will grab you fellas some drinks and fudge, give you a minute to set up your cameras and such.”

Ryan smiled at the giant and uttered a quick thank you. The two jumpsuits disappeared into what Shane assumed was the kitchen, and Ryan whipped his head around to stare at Shane. Shane stared right back, their cameras barely picking up their panicked whispers.

“That guy is _enormous_ ,” Ryan hissed. Shane nodded.

“I finally know how you feel,” he grinned. That earned him a punch to the shoulder, but Shane couldn’t bring himself to be too upset. They set up three different cameras from various angles, and Shane felt a shiver creep up his spine. “Is it cold in here to you?” He asked Ryan. 

“Sorry, I’ll get the thermostat.”

“ _Jesus!”_

Standing a few feet from Shane, having snuck up on the duo in absolute silence, was Danny Fenton. He was a few inches shorter than Ryan, with impossibly pale skin and shaggy black hair. It hung over his face, almost completely masking the icy blue eyes the boy had.

Ryan pressed a hand to his chest and sighed, “Sorry, jeez, you, uh, you kinda caught us off guard.” 

The boy quirked a lopsided smile and rubbed one hand against the back of his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” he apologized, “it just sorta happens.”

Shane nodded. “It’s fine, we were just setting up the cameras, we were going to call you down later anyway.”

The kid smiled and turned to go fix the temperature in the house. Ryan looked at Shane and smirked. 

“That’s definitely going into the video.” 

“I figured.” 

By the time they were done setting up the recording equipment, Maddie and Jack had returned with Danny in tow. They sat down in front of the cameras on the sofas and offered Shane and Ryan drinks. 

“And we have fudge! C’mon, you can’t go ghost hunting without a belly full of fudge,” Jack insisted. Shane grabbed some just to be polite, but Ryan’s mouth curled into a huge smile as he took a chunk. 

“Thank you! This looks very delicious.”

Shane took a second to check that everything was working and then began filming. 

“Okay, we’re good,” he told Ryan. Ryan nodded and then turned to the Fentons. 

“Are you guys ready?” He got confirmation and then looked into one of the cameras they’d set up. “This week on a special episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved, Shane and I are investigating the town of Amity Park, and specifically, the ghost that’s obsessed with the teenage son of Doctors Jack and Maddie Fenton.”

“I’m Jack Fenton! This is my wonderful wife, Maddie, and my boy, Danny! That spectral punk Phantom has been copying Danno’s face and voice ever since he first showed his ghostly butt around town,” Jack boomed. 

“So, Dr. Fenton,” Ryan began. He laughed and clarified, “Maddie, you and your husband have been researching paranormal sciences for decades. Do you think you can definitively tell the world what a ghost _is?_ ” 

Maddie pressed her lips into a thin line and paused for a moment. She spoke carefully, “Well, you see, it’s less what a ghost _is_ , but rather what _makes_ a ghost. In our research, Jack and I have determined that ghosts are the heightened emotions of someone’s consciousness that get caught by and imprinted into ectoplasmic energy upon their death. That’s why you see very few passive spirits, and where all the myths of vengeful ghosts coming back to haunt the living come from.” She spoke with a level of confidence that brought Shane back towards believing the whole thing. “If someone dies in a horrible accident, or in an unexpected and tormented way, their brain activity spikes higher than it has their entire life. Their brain activity gets caught in what we call the Ghost Zone, a sort of…” she paused. 

“A sort of in-between space between the physical world and wherever you think people go when they die,” Jack picked up. He was surprisingly clinical in his tone, which left Shane a bit more at ease. “There, the brain activity is absorbed into the surrounding ectoplasm and forms a 'ghost', though ghosts can vary drastically.”

Maddie smiled at her husband. “Thank you, sweetie,” she said, turning back towards Ryan and Shane. “From there, a ghost is defined by its obsession, a sort of anchor that gives them reason to be there. We theorize that if their obsession is, for lack of a better term, _cured,_ the ghost can pass on.”

Ryan hesitated, “I- wow, that’s uh, that’s really amazing. I think that a lot of our more skeptical viewers-”

“The Shaniacs,” Shane interjected.

“-will be pleased to hear that your, uh, _Amity Park’s_ ghosts are more, like, based in science.”

“Yeah, see, him and I,” Shane gestured between Ryan and himself, “we don’t agree. Ryan’s always believed in the ghosts and demons stuff, but I, uh, I never bought into it. This is probably the most I’ve been, uh, the most I’ve allowed myself to believe.”

Maddie smiled fondly. “Yes, before the portal was activated, most people around here weren't really... the most open minded."

"I'd imagine," Ryan sympathized. "Half the fan community thinks I'm a paranoid mess."

"And the other half thinks I'm a demon!"

Danny laughed at that, but it wasn't the laugh he expected. It was more undercut, his eyes glinting in a way that led Shane to believe he knew more than he let on. Shane adjusted himself so he was facing the teenager a bit more.

"So, Danny," he heard himself say, not knowing what to start with, "I think...I think it's important that you weigh in on this." Ryan shot him a curious side glance. Shane understood why, he rarely took an active lead on the more speculative questions. "When did you realize that Phantom was ... obsessed with you? How did it make you feel?"

"Oh, I-I," the teen stammered. "I mean, same time as everyone else, I guess. And I guess I'm not too upset. Not at him, at least."

"Not at him?" Ryan pressed.

"He hasn't done too many bad things, I think. He just wants to help the city. But all the popular kids at my school think he's so cool, and there's sort of, like, a gap. He's Phantom. I'm Fenton. Practically opposites in every way." 

Shane mulled on this, not sure what to think. Ryan continued on with the usual questions, but Shane tuned him out. Something about the Fenton kid put him on edge. He didn't seem... bad, per se. Just odd. 

Maddie smiled and replied to something Ryan said, giving him an in depth answer that Shane didn't bother to pick apart. He glanced back at Danny and he was looking at his mom, giving an almost imperceptible nod to what she said. He didn't nod to her though, more like he was agreeing with what she said. Confirming it. This alone wasn't that odd to Shane, but he couldn't help but compare it to the blanched face Danny gave to his father when he made a bold claim about the ghost dimension seconds later. 

"...what do you think, Shane?" Ryan asked. All four pairs of eyes were facing his direction. Shit. 

"I, uh, I," Shit. Shane cleared his throat and gave the most noncommittal answer he could think of. "I'll hold onto my opinions until we, uh, see the town some more. I want to have something concrete to, er, stake my claim into." 

Ryan smiled and shook his head, "Jeez, denying it till the bitter end. Get ready to apologize to everyone online, because we're going ghost hunting with actual ghost hunters."

Wait, what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude, y'all, I'm so sorry. Has it really been a month? I've really focused my attentions to my other WIPs and my other published fic (oh and college and work, too. that's a thing, right?), so I kinda put this one on the back burner. I only have a vague idea of where I want this story to go, so forgive me for slow updates. Thanks for the love! I got a new laptop and it feels so good to write on, so maybe I'll have a bit more consistency in my writing.

Shane and Ryan were standing just outside the Fenton’s door once again, only this time Maddie and Danny were with them. Danny was standing with a grimace just behind his mom, like he wanted to hide from the cameras. She casually told the two ghoul boys that Jack had to grab the keys to the car and he’d pull up to the front.

Shane had expected a car. 

The vehicle in front of them was not a car. 

“Jesus Christ, Dr. Fenton, this - this is insane!” Ryan belted out a shocked laugh. “This thing, it’s a - it’s a _freaking tank!”_

True to his word, the gargantuan metal monster that stood before them could be called a tank. It was silver with neon green accents, which was on brand for the Fenton Tech that Shane had seen thus far. In lieu of back tires, the tank-

“It’s no tank! It’s the Fenton Family’s Ghost Assault Vehicle! Mads and I built it with our own two hands.”

In lieu of back tires, the _Ghost Assault Vehicle_ had a series of wheels encased in a thick metal tread. The monstrosity was already intimidating because of its sheer size, but then Jack went and activated the weaponry.

“This baby comes fully loaded with the best in spectral threat containment and elimination technology. I would know, it was built by the world’s finest,” Jack boasted from the driver’s seat. His hand disappeared underneath the dashboard and an array of _guns_ shot out from seemingly nowhere. In addition to that, there were satellite dishes and scanners popping from every port that slid open. 

“Jack and I wanted to have as many options as possible for ghost hunting!” Maddie smiled, speaking as casually as if she were discussing cupholders and seat warmers. “After all, there’s no sense in cheaping out on eradicating the ghost menace,” she laughed sweetly. 

Danny groaned, his face screwed up in apparent embarrassment and - for a brief moment - Shane saw worry or… fear. 

Shane’s throat dried up. “It’s, uh, wonderful, Dr. Fenton. Is it, how do I phrase this, legal?” 

“Don’t get me wrong, this thing is freaking awesome,” Ryan choked out, “but I think we’d be reassured if we knew this thing couldn’t be considered a weapon.” Shane nodded in agreement. 

Maddie ushered them towards the door Jack was sliding open. “I can assure you our anti-ecto weapons can’t harm any living cells. That’s a Fenton Guarantee!” 

Shane could practically _hear_ Danny gulp at that.

There was no more stalling, however, as they were (politely) shoved into the cabin of the behemoth. The ground rumbled beneath Shane as Jack revved the engine. Ryan and Danny were also with Shane in the back, while Maddie and Jack themselves were in the front. 

“Sorry about this. Really,” Danny said, “you might want to buckle up.” He secured himself in and Shane and Ryan found themselves complying. 

The _not-a-tank_ jolted forward and careened as it sped around the corner. When it righted itself, there was a thunderous crash as several thousand pounds of metal slammed into the street. Ryan cursed and tried to steady the camera. He turned it to face himself along with Shane and Danny. 

“My dad’s kinda infamous for this,” Danny sheepishly mentioned. Under his breath, he added, “Among other things.” 

Ryan laughed, adrenaline overriding his fear, or maybe supplementing it. “Jesus, I - I don’t know what to say. Is this how he chases after ghosts?”

“Now, obviously, we don’t have time to constantly be patrolling,” Maddie answered from the front, “which is why we have several spectral detectors scattered across key locations in the city.” 

“Whenever we get a ping, we strap in and blast off to get that sucker!” Jack let out a triumphant laugh. He patted a small monitor embedded in the dashboard and smiled. 

“I, uh,” Ryan muttered. He twisted to face Shane and mumbled, “I can’t get a good shot of the screen.”

“What do you want _me_ to do about it?” 

“I want you to take the camera and walk up there!” 

“I’m not doing that!” Shane shook his head, most of the color drained from his face. “If I die, I don’t think I’m coming back, _even here_.”

“Do you want me to get some shots?” Danny perked up. Ryan glanced over, mouth agape. 

He hesitated, then shook his head as well, “No, I don’t think a, uh, a kid should be unbuckled right now.” Danny smiled and unstrapped the harness holding him in the seat. He plucked the small camera from Ryan’s hand and strode up towards the front seats.

“I’ve been a passenger in this car for over a decade, you guys. I’m used to it already.” Danny hunched over the dash, holding the back of his mother’s seat with one hand and the camera with the other. The screen was made of dark green glass with white lines arranged in a grid. There were neon green geometric shapes which gave a bird’s eye view of the street and buildings surrounding the GAV. 

Suddenly, Danny stood up straight and Shane heard him mutter to himself.

“ _Oh no._ ”

“Aha!” Jack slammed his palm on the dash ecstatically. “We got a blip!” 

Danny was still recording the screen and the camera caught the image of a green dot with two circles in the top right corner. Once the blip appeared, a thin green line began pivoting around the screen in a clockwise path, not unlike a radar system. 

“Boys, this is _very_ lucky for you! Not even five minutes into the drive and we have signs of ectoplasmic radiation!” Maddie turned in her seat with a brilliant smile on her face. “Isn’t this exciting? Now, it’s not a very powerful ghost, likely a creation of the ghost zone itself rather than one of our deceased.” 

“I should, uh, sit down.” Danny walked back over to his seat on wobbly and panicked feet. He sat back down and strapped himself in. 

Shane once again found himself frowning. He was fine navigating the GAV just a moment ago. Now, his eyes were darting around and even from this close Shane could hear his anxious curses he was trying to hide under his breath. Shane would have questioned it further if not for Ryan's gasp.

Turning to face him, Shane saw Ryan's eyes wide and glued to the front windshield and mouth agape. Shane followed his line of sight and, similarly, gasped in horror. The skies that had been a soft but vibrant blue were now dark red. "Uh, Dr. Fenton? Is this - is this _normal_?" 

Ryan sucked in a breath, apparently too frozen from horror to let his lungs do their job properly. "This is insane!"

"What, the skies?" Maddie responded confused. "Yeah, that's a fairly regular occurrence whenever a ghost attacks. Jack and I have a hypothesis about ghosts absorbing ecto-energy from the surrounding atmosphere and the skies losing some of their proper hue because of it, but that's not confirmed." Maddie gave a brief smile and faced forward in her seat as Jack ran over another street sign. In his mad dash to find the ghost, he spun around corners and slammed into fire hydrants and walls and anything not nailed down. 

Shane leaned over to Ryan and whispered into the camera, "I think this explains all the property damage the 'ghosts' cause." 

Ryan nodded. "Maybe, but why aren't they like, arrested?" 

Shane shrugged in response. He was about to speak when a shrill cackle echoed over the rooftops. Jack slammed the tank to a halt and leapt out the driver's side door without so much as a word of explanation. Maddie followed suit, both doors still swinging after their abrupt and rough opening. Shane and Ryan were alone with Danny in the car. 

"Danny, what should we-" Ryan turned to ask the teen for _some_ guidance, but like his parents, the teen had also left the GAV in a hurry. Ryan let out a shallow laugh and unbuckled his seat belt. He patted Shane on the shoulder. "I guess this is our cue." 

Shane watched Ryan open the door and exit the cabin. Shane watched Ryan open a door that Danny had supposedly left through. A door he hadn't heard open or shut. 

Once more interrupted by his thoughts, Shane heard the shrill voice shriek out, "Ah, the technology here smells _absolutely divine!"_


End file.
